dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Death (New Earth)
: One of the seven Endless, inconceivably powerful beings, Death is both lord and personification of all death and life, Death meets with the recently deceased and guides them into their new existence. Unlike most personifications of death, she also visits people as they are born. Evidently, only she seems to remember these encounters. :* Gift of Death: Death has the power to free the soul of a body and send a soul to his appropriate destination (usually an afterlife or reincarnation). Death often leaves this task to various Death Gods. For Death Gods or demons to claim a soul instead of Death herself, they usually have to have a valid claim on the soul; either a contract or the deceased worshipped the Death God's pantheon. The exact nature of the relationship between Death Gods and Death itself is unknown. :* Gift of Life: Death apparently is also there at the time of ones birth and can infuse a body with life. She commonly does this at the time of birth or at certain times to give another a second chance (reincarnation) the criteria for the latter is not known. :* :* :* :* :* :* | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Despite her great powers Death, like the rest of the Endless, was bound to a complex set of rules and customs. One which requires her not to spill the blood of family or she is no longer protected as the personification of Death from other Personifications. Another is that she cannot fall in love with a mortal or the mortals downfall is assured. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In a Pre-Vertigo story, Death once took the form of a distinguished middle-aged gentleman. As a man, Death developed an appreciation for human grief through the recently deceased Margaret Brennan. Death took Brennan as "his" bride. Swamp Thing (Volume 2) #6 * Death seemingly made a cameo appearance in issue #418 of Marvel Comics' Incredible Hulk comic title. Two of the Hulk's supporting characters, Rick Jones and Marlo Chandler were getting married, and Death arrived at the wedding reception where she gave Marlo a hairbrush as a wedding gift. In a previous storyline, Marlo was killed and brought back to life, so the gift was intended as a tongue-in-cheek reference to her "brush with death". Incredible Hulk (Volume 1) #418 The traditional personification of Death in the Marvel universe is very different from the DC version. | Trivia = * Death is also known as Dee-Dee, the Grim Reaper, Elder Sister, and Teleute. * Being Death, she is everywhere on Earth at any moment, but not in a form visible to humans, usually. However, about once a century, Death takes a mortal form in order to understand her charges on Earth. It is unknown whether or not she does this on other worlds also. * She is the most cheerful of the Endless, often being the mediator in conflicts between her siblings. Although she is only second oldest, she will be the only one left at the end of the universe, "setting up the chairs and turning out the lights". * It is unknown why there are so many other incarnations of death such as the Black Racer and the Black Flash because she is the ultimate personification of death to all mortals. * When Death's brother, Dream, died, his essence was reincarnated into the body of his own son, Daniel. Physically, Daniel is the child of former Infinity, Inc. members Lyta and Hector Hall. Due to the existential nature of Daniel's conception, this makes Lyta and Hector part of the Endless' extended family. Through them, other "distant" cousins include: Fury (Helena Kosmatos), Hawkman (Carter Hall), Hawkgirl (Shiera Sanders Hall), Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) and Speed Saunders. Hawkman and Hawkgirl have been reincarnated countless times over the millennia, adding to the ever-growing list of "family" members. * Death's sibling, Desire, sired a baby on Unity Kincaid during Morpheus's imprisonment. The resulting child, Miranda Walker, her daughter Rose Walker, and her son Jeb Walker are Death's niece, grand-niece, and grand-nephew respectively. * Dream fathered a child on the Muse Calliope. This child, Orpheus, is Death's nephew. She is the one who allowed him within Hades' realm. * It has been illustrated that many members of The Endless take on different forms and personas depending upon the sensibilities of those within their presence. For example, Morpheus is also known as L'zorl - the God of Dreams, to the people of ancient Mars. The Martian God of death is a being known as H'ronmeer. It stands to reason then that H'ronmeer is actually just an alternate representation of Death. Sandman (Volume 2) #5 | Wikipedia = | Links = | Recommended = * Death: The High Cost of Living #1-4 * Death: The Time of Your Life #3 * Sandman (Volume 2) #8 }} Category:Endless members Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Sandman Category:1989 Character Debuts Category:Vertigo Universe Characters